


be the villain they need you to be

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: “Shh, it’s alright,” the villain said. “You’re doing beautifully and I’m so proud of you. But that’s enough now. It was cruel of them to make you fight me - you could never have won. It’s not your fault.”Tumblr Post by @the-modern-typewriter on Tumblr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	be the villain they need you to be

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, I forgot this existed- but, I remember it being one of those fics that I enjoyed writing the most, so, I'm happy I've managed to find it

Patton has passed years being himself, he likes the humans but he hates when they wilt like the most beautiful flowers and often finds himself living in the woods close to human establishments,but, far enough to make any proper friends

And then, _they_ arrive.

They call themselves gods, believing that they’re the most powerful and have the power to dictate who lives and who dies. Maybe they do, but Patton doesn’t personally care, he has his garden and the sick visitors that come once in a while to tend to. Neverthless, these gods have other plans for him

They first send Dee, he’s close to adulthood but Patton can still see the child spirit in his eyes and when he sees him in front of his home he isn’t scared, he invites him in smiling and gives him some tea. Dee is astounded to say the least, because this was the exact opposite of the bloodthirsty villain he was sent to kill, but, he accepts the tea and, after a few weeks, he accepts Patton’s proposal to remain there and live with him, away from the gods wrath

Five years later, another young boy shows himself at Patton’s door, this time he’s a year or two younger than what Dee was. Patton is silently fuming, but, he silently invites the boy from the smart eyes in. And Logan tells him what’s happening in the human’s world, as he tried to rub away the tears that started forming in his eyes

The _gods_ became a cult, where humans had to offer in sacrifice their own childs. Such precious life... wasted for some god who was only power thirsty, the only knowledge left Patton devastated and he promised his two kiddos he’d do whatever he could to help them 

Logan remains too, but, he also goes on visits to see how the humans are managing, often bringing back some precious books and manuscripts

Not even two years later as Patton is tending to his garden with Dee he feels a sword pointed at him, he slowly turns to gaze at Roman, an ambitious and adventurous teen, that when the messanger came to his town to take the kids he had offered himself, protecting the rest of the town. Patton smiled, he told him that the sacrifice was enough and invited him to stay, to not suffer anymore

Roman broke down in tears at that, but, he remained

Only a few months passed before a shivering boywas found by Roman and Logan, he was hugging a sword and had passed out by the night’s cold. When he returned to his senses he started crying and Patton discovered he was even younger than the others and at that moment he was positevly seething

These weren’t gods, they were entities and were stripping away these children’s innocence and youth. So, Patton decided he had it enough of having kids sent to him, and in all his powerful glory he marches to the castle where these entities live (he doesn’t notice his kiddos following him, or if he does he doesn’t say anything)

They’re surprised to see him, these entities, and they invite him to join their reign, he’s most powerful than any of them combined and it’s clear that trying to eliminate him doesn’t work. But, he just smiled darkly and doesn’t even move when vines break the floor and find their way around the entities

They scream at him but none of them ask him _why_ , or ask sorry to all those who have died and suffered by their hand

His kids find him on the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks in an empty throne room, and this time it’s them who take him home


End file.
